


Assistance Assured

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 238: Timid, Balance, Conceptual, and for one of my fills in the Rarepair_Shorts' Number's game.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Assistance Assured

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 238: Timid, Balance, Conceptual, and for one of my fills in the Rarepair_Shorts' Number's game. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Assistance Assured

~

The magical summoning felt almost timid. The Baron followed the pull more from curiosity than any sense of coercion. “Who dares disturb me?”

“Lord Bloody Baron? I require your assistance for Slytherin glory.”

“Are you sure this isn’t to foster the glory of your own house, Lucius Malfoy?” The Baron smirked coldly as Lucius winced. “Yes, I know who you are.” 

“I…am honoured, my Lord Baron. And I expected nothing less.” Lucius bowed. He was quick, the Baron would give him that. “It just so happens, Slytherin and Malfoy interests are…aligned in this matter.”

“Are they? Because to my eyes it appears you want to be seen as a leader without doing the work.” The Baron snorted as Lucius winced once again. “Yes, I also know why you seek me out. And look at you. You’re a bloody peacock, more concerned with your hair and the cut of your robes than the state of wizarding society.” 

Lucius’ lips thinned. “I’m fitting in with my cohort.” 

The Baron fixed cold eyes on him. “ _Fitting in_ is not leading.” 

“I’m aware!” Lucius’ nostrils flared and he exhaled. “And to that end, who better to aid my leadership than you? I imagine our families were once—”

“ _Don’t_! I am no friend to Malfoys. Our families have never been friends.” 

Lucius coughed. “Perhaps not. But we agree we’d like to see Slytherin get ahead, don’t we? Salazar knows under the…current school leadership we shan’t get anywhere—”

“Dumbledore.” The Baron inclined his head. “You wish to oust Dumbledore?” 

“Oust is a strong word.” Lucius cleared his throat. “Although, he clearly favours Gryffindor, that much is obvious.” 

The Baron huffed. “On that we agree.” He stared at Lucius. “Very well. If I help you, what do you propose as my payment? Everything requires payment.”

Lucius looked flummoxed. “I didn’t think ghosts…Well, I’ve Galleons—”

“Not money, fool!” The Baron swooped down, stopping directly in front of Lucius, relishing the flare of fear he saw reflected in his eyes. “What would a ghost want with money? Oh no, ghosts enjoy…experiences.”

“What sort of experiences?” asked Lucius. “I don’t understand.” 

“What sort do you think?” The Baron smiled sharply. “We like _sensations_.” 

“How?” asked Lucius, frowning. 

“All I need,” murmured the Baron, “is permission.” 

“What exactly would this involve?” 

“Your body.”

Lucius exhaled. “And would it require anyone else’s presence?” 

The Baron smirked. “Relax, young Malfoy. I have no interest in your fiancée. Miss Black is in no danger from me, nor are you.” 

Lucius relaxed. “When would this event…happen?” 

The Baron smiled. “Why not now? There is nothing like sealing the deal while circumstances allow.” 

Lucius nodded once, it was jerky, and it was reluctant, but it was consent. The Baron flowed into him, slipping him on like a long-abandoned cloak. It took a few moments to settle, to feel as if everything was in place, and when the Baron opened Lucius’ eyes and spun to look for a mirror, he hissed. “What a charming, handsome bastard you are,” he murmured, eyeing the reflection. 

Lucius’ outrage was immediate. *I am no bastard!*

“Hush,” soothed the Baron, running eager eyes over his torso and legs. “I meant no insult to your…parentage.” Spinning, he wriggled Lucius’ arse. “Well. Time to…play.” 

The Baron could feel Lucius’ acute embarrassment as he stripped, but it didn’t stop him. Once naked, he knelt before the mirror, and thus balanced, he cupped Lucius’ cock, stroking it. “Ohh,” he moaned. “I had forgotten…how this feels.” 

*If I may suggest* said Lucius. *If you swipe the pad of my thumb over the tip as you…*

“Yes,” hissed the Baron. 

*In fact* whispered Lucius as the Baron trembled *If you let _me_ do this, you may enjoy it even more*

The Baron paused. “You’d do that for me?”

*We have a business arrangement. Plus, it’s for _me_ , too*

The Baron smiled. “Conceptually true. Very well.” And he released Lucius’ hand to his control. 

Immediately it felt different, exciting, unpredictable. Lucius knew what made his body throb, ache, sing, and soon, the Baron was peaking, shuddering as waves of pleasure crashed over him. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You have my assistance, young Lucius.” Slipping from Lucius’ body, the Baron floated away. 

“When the time comes, may I count on your assistance?” Lucius called after him. 

The Baron smiled. “Most assuredly.” 

~


End file.
